Solace
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: Gundam couldn't take his eyes off of you.


"We don't have to do this," Gundam whispered to the woman straddling his lap, his hands as soft as his words as they gently caressed the bare, smooth skin on her hips. (Y/N), the (h/c) haired woman that was currently on his lap, let her eyes trail down and watch as his calloused thumbs caressed her skin back and forth. Contrary to how he acted in front of his peers, he could be as soft as the gesture he was giving to (Y/N), but that was just one of the more lovable things about him. "I want to, though," she murmured to him, her gaze going from his pale thumbs to his face.

Bringing a hand up, she cupped the side of his face, then let a single finger ghost along the scar that went from the top of his forehead to the middle of his cheek.

At this, Gundam visibly held back a flinch and closed his eyes, though he didn't seem to be reacting in pain. "I don't want to hurt you. Those mundane creatures outside have already done do enough- but," he paused, his eyes opening again and focused on (Y/N). His eyes held hers for a moment before they looked at every crook and crevice of her features, then he let out a small sigh as one feature stood out in particular. A small,though barely noticeable, frown was etched upon her face, and even though Gundam could've been the poster child for frowns, he dreadfully hated to see it upon a beautiful creature like herself. At this, he brought a hand up and cupped her cheek, letting a few of his fingers tangle into her (h/c) locks, loving the silky feel that came off of it.

Her eyes widened a small bit, but before she could open her mouth to speak her mind, Gundam took lead. "You have been hurt enough. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, my kitten." 'My Kitten'- the nickname he had given her since they both started to get more serious with each other- could still make her smile on the darkest of days, even if it was just a little bit. But hey, her smile made him want to smile.

(Y/N)'s hand moved from his face and she placed it on top of his hand, holding it tightly. He got the memo and took his hand from her face, and she in turn laced her fingers with his the right way. "Gundam, I know you don't want to hurt me; but I really do want this," God, if she could blush easily, she was sure she would; the idea of telling a guy that you wanted to have sex with him would normally make girls flush at least fifty shades of red, but her face stayed the same color the whole time.

But Gundam was very apprehensive about this. He'd never been intimate with a woman before, let alone a woman that he cared so much about that it honestly hurt him to even think about what would happen if the duo would split. He hated being so emotionally dependent on someone, even if he hadn't expressed just how much he loved her exactly, Hell, he couldn't even comprehend it himself. With him, it was always him and the animals; and animals are much easier to understand than humans.

But with (Y/N), it was different. He could understand the (shsl title) better than he could most humans; though, at first, he thought she was as naive as the rest of them. But maybe it was the way she reacted to things, or the way her smile made his insides turn around, but his view on her changed, leading them to this moment that was happening now. Both teens were almost bare against each other, though with emotions flying around as fast as they were, they could never be completely against each other in the way that they wanted to.  
(Y/N) found solace in Gundam, and he in her. Things between them went slow, and they liked it that way. Everything was better when it was slower. The soft, secret touches of the palm of his hand against the back of her neck when they were in a very intimate position to the way her fingers gripped to the ends of his hair during a not-so-chaste kiss was just some of the millions examples that they had to share, and each of them were more magical than the last.

Alas, neither of them had been this close to anyone before, not even each other in previously mentioned ways. She sat on his lap, and he had his eyes fixated on her eyes- the windows to her soul- and not her body. He didn't view her as something he could mess with and then toss out to the side; oh, no, his intentions with her are much deeper. If he wasn't so afraid of admitting it, he'd openly shout the three little words out at her, but fear is a powerful thing.

But the one thing that's stronger than fear is hope, and she showed him that. From the way she would help him through even the most tedious things to the way she'd curl up against him in bed silently and grab onto the back of his shirt like a little kid. Things like that got to him, and they'd tug at his heartstrings in a way that not even his Dark Lords could, and that was sure saying something.

"Gundam," she murmured into his ear, her arms now around his neck as she hugged him to her, bare chest against bare chest. "I want to give it to you. And as embarrassing as it is to say something like this, I'm telling it to you. Doesn't that mean something?" Gundam tried to pull her even closer, but all he could do is wrap his arms around her torso, his warm hands against her warm back.

"It does," he breathed, though his words were soft."Then don't question it anymore, okay? Just... Let it flow?" Let it flow? How could he do that? That made him even more nervous about the whole thing, and nothing had even happened yet! Sensing his discomfort, (Y/N) pulled back and turned his head to face her, then gave him a small, reassuring peck on the lips. "Bad choice of words? Yeah, probably," she said, though the last part was probably to herself.

"I just don't want to hurt you, kitten."

"Then don't." She said immediately after he murmured those words, making his eyes widen a bit. But what happens next is what not only opens his mind, but his heart, his soul-  
She starts to kiss him from the corner of his mouth to that prominent jawline of his, her kisses soft but firm in their meaning. Her hands trailed down his chest, letting them caress the occasional scar or two. Gundam's hands slid from the middle of her back to the bottom, then to her hips. God, he loved the feel of her hips in his hands, the spark of her skin against his, her lips against his.

(Y/N) let her lips trail up to his ear, nibbling at it softly. A soft mewl rose in Gundam's throat, but in a split second, something changed.

"I love you." She insinuated, making him freeze completely. Those three little words- all of them tied in with one of the things that scared him the most. But when it was finally out in the open instead of being hidden in their hearts, it didn't feel as weirdly as he thought it would. But that didn't mean that he didn't pause, possibly for more moments then he thought he did, because her next move was to bring her hands back up and tilt his head up to look at her, (e/c) eyes boring down into his oddly multi-colored ones.  
"And I mean it."

He knew she meant it, but as he tried to get the words out of his mouth, everything stopped. Noticing the look in his eyes, she let out a soft sigh. "You don't have to say anything back." But he wanted to. He wanted to tell her how much he felt for her, how much he cared about her.

"I care deeply about you," he finally admitted after a second of thinking. Maybe the best thing to do was not think, and just go? He hadn't seen many movies about romance and things of that nature, but when he did, it seemed stupid. But this? This was something completely different, and on an entirely different level than he was on.

"I truly do, (Y/N). But easily expressing such emotions isn't easy for me- and it would probably look horrible, as it does in those dreadful movies. They're so horrible that I don't even allow the Dark Lords to see them, not that they would want to-"

"Gundam." She said slowly, chuckling at how talkative he had gotten in the last few moments. Shutting his mouth, he looked back up at her as she began to speak again. "You care for me, right? Don't talk- just nod: yes or no?" Of course, he nodded, and she smiled. "Good. Now, kiss me, you lovable idiot."


End file.
